Zatracone Sherlolly
by N.Niniel
Summary: Historia Molly Hooper, której życie nie lubi, bądź nie chce oszczędzać. Są wątki Sherlolly, które jednak gdzieś zanikają pod wpływem dalszych wydarzeń.
1. Chapter 1

_To moje pierwsze opowiadanie (jeśli można to nazwać opowiadaniem ;) ), które udostępniam publicznie. W sumie nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła, gdyby nie moje dwie przyjaciółki, które jednak mnie do tego namówiły. Początek nie jest może zbyt oryginalny, czy wyjątkowo ciekawy, ale ciąg dalszy z bardziej rozwiniętą akcją musi jeszcze przejść poprawki. Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy. __Mam nadzieję, że tym, którym się coś spodobało, lub nie zostawią po sobie komentarz :)_

_Miłego czytania ;))_

* * *

><p>Nie wiedziała do końca co robić. Chciała mu pomóc, bo to Sherlock, a Sherlock był dla niej kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjacielem. Nie wiedziała jednak, czy będzie to dobre. Już wcześniejsze wsparcie przy szalonej próbie podłożenia cudzego ciała przyprawiała ją o wyrzuty sumienia w stosunku do Johna. On nadal był przekonany, że jego przyjaciel leży pogrzebany pod czarną płytą ze złotymi napisami. Zrobił się ostatnio taki zamknięty w sobie, z nikim nie chciał rozmawiać, już nie przychodził do kostnicy. Rozumiała, że to miejsce wiąże się ze wspomnieniami. Wspomnieniami, które dotyczyły śmierci jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wspomnieniami, o których wołałby zapomnieć. Właśnie z jego powodu musiała się poważniej zastanowić nad tą decyzją. Wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Tylko dlatego, że człowiek, który żyje chce, aby wszyscy myśleli, że umarł.<p>

W końcu postanowiła pomóc detektywowi. Pod warunkiem, że on wreszcie powie Johnowi o wszystkim. Musi powiedzieć.

* * *

><p>Każdy kolejny dzień wyglądał tak samo. Sherlock nie dawał o sobie znaku życia, widziała go tylko raz, odkąd się pojawił. Po podłożeniu ciała zniknął, jakby to on trafił pod ziemię. Potem znów przyszedł do szpitala, po to by poprosić ją o pomoc w ukryciu się. Po tym wydarzeniu więcej go nie widziała. Znała co prawda jego schronienie, bo był to strych w jej domu, ale nigdy nie miała odwagi tam wejść. Bała się ze detektyw pomyśli sobie, że jej na nim zależy, a tego by nie chciała. Nie spotkała go też na schodach, czy przed drzwiami. Po prostu jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.<p>

Zdziwiła się więc, kiedy dzisiejszego popołudnia zjawił się ni stąd, ni z owąd w kostnicy. Wszedł jak zawsze swoim dziarskim krokiem, z płaszczem unoszącym się za nim. Zaskoczeniem natomiast było to, że się przywitał. Molly wiedziała, że nie przyszedł tu od tak. Musiał mieć jakąś sprawę, jakiś interes. Nigdy nie przychodził tak po prostu. Od razu więc spytała:

- O co chodzi? Znowu potrzebne ci jakieś ciało?

- Ciało? Ach, nie tym razem…

-Więc o co chodzi?

- No wiesz pomyślałem sobie, że dużo mi ostatnio pomogłaś i ogólnie jestem ci hmm… wdzięczny? – powiedział brunet, robiąc wyraźną przerwę przed słowem „wdzięczny". Panna Hooper już pomyślała, że może nawet jej podziękuje, ale to jednak okazało się być zbyt piękne, aby było prawdziwe. Holmes zaczął znów wywód, jaki robił, gdy chciał coś uzyskać. – Być może uznasz to za coś mało istotnego, ale wydaje mi się, że strych to nie jest zbyt dobre miejsce na kryjówkę. Wiesz, mam na myśli to, że ktoś mógłby się zastanawiać dlaczego w pomieszczeniu którego wcześniej nie używałaś, teraz często pali się światło.

- Przypuśćmy, że masz rację- odparła zrezygnowana kobieta. - Co chcesz z tym zrobić?

- A ty, co proponujesz?

- Wiesz ja już nie mam żadnych innych miejsc gdzie mógłbyś się schować. Tylko strych i mieszkanie.

- No to nie mamy wyjścia. Wprowadzam się do ciebie – oznajmił Sherlock z właściwą sobie szczerością i prostotą.

Twarz lekarki przypominała kalejdoskop, który ciągle zmienia obraz i kolory. Na przemian malowało się na niej zdumienie, radość, zawahanie i podejrzliwość. Może to wszystko jakiś głupi żart? Nie, to nie pasowało do niego. Chyba, że chodzi o jakiś nowy eksperyment. Tak to możliwe.

- Jeżeli sobie żartujesz, lub próbujesz sprawdzić moją reakcję, to powiedz mi o tym teraz! – krzyknęła pełna mieszanych uczuć.

- Molly – powiedział detektyw głosem, jakiego nigdy u niego nie słyszała. Sprawiał wrażenie proszącego i stanowczego zarazem. – Uwierz mi, że w tej sprawie nigdy nie żartuję. Mówię serio. Musisz mnie przyjąć, nie masz innego wyjścia. To znaczy masz, możesz mnie oddać w ręce moich wrogów.

- Nie jestem donosicielką! – oburzyła się pani patolog. Po chwili dodała. – Dobrze. Możesz u mnie zamieszkać. Pomóc ci znieść rzeczy?

- Świetnie. A co do moich bagaży to jeszcze dziś zniosę je na dół. Sam. – odparł wyraźnie zaznaczając słowo „sam".

Już miał wychodzić, gdy kobieta dodała jakby od niechcenia:

- A i pamiętaj, że śpisz na kanapie!

- Jak to? Nie masz łóżka? Kanapy są takie niewygodne!

- Mam, ale tylko jedno. Albo kanapa, albo podłoga. Wybieraj! No chyba, że załatwisz sobie jakiś materac – dodała z ironicznym uśmiechem, który był oznaką, że miała dość wysokich wymagań Sherlocka. On jednak nic nie odpowiedział i wyszedł bez słowa.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Molly Hooper wróciła do domu, zastała Sherlocka rozłożonego na kanapie.<p>

- Jak tu wszedłeś?! – spytała zaskoczona.

-Przecież kiedyś dałaś mi klucze, gdybym czegoś potrzebował – odparł detektyw, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad gazety. – Nie wygodna ta kanapa! – skrzywił się. – Naprawdę będę musiał tu spać codziennie?! – jęknął niezadowolony, przekręcając się na bok.

-Nikt cię tu nie zatrzymuje – syknęła pani patolog, wyraźnie zdenerwowana tymi ciągłymi grymasami. On naprawdę zachowywał się czasem jak dziecko. Jak mały nieznośny bachor.

- Ktoś tu dzisiaj nie w humorze, jak widzę – dorzucił brunet, gdy lekarka ze złością wychodziła z pokoju.

Nie miała ochoty spędzać w jego towarzystwie całego wieczoru. Postanowiła, że pójdzie pospacerować po okolicy. Musiała się tylko przebrać.

Kiedy włożyła czyste ubrania i weszła do salonu po torebkę, Holmes zapytał:

- Wrócisz przed północą?

- Nie sądzę.

- Zwykły wieczór, czy randka?

- A co cię to obchodzi?!

- Nie wkładaj tej bluzki.

- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał! – Molly była już na granicy wytrzymania. Chwyciła torebkę i wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami. Tego było już za wiele.

* * *

><p>Gdy wróciła, spotkało ja spore zaskoczenie. Myśląc, że zastanie Sherlocka na kanapie w salonie, nie zapałała światła, kiedy tamtędy przechodziła, żeby go nie zbudzić. Gdy znalazła się w swoim pokoju, po wcześniejszym przebraniu w koszulę nocną, odruchowo włączyła lampkę i omal nie podskoczyła. Nieobliczalny detektyw spał smacznie w jej łóżku, zwinięty w kulkę, w dodatku w samych bokserkach. Zdezorientowana kobieta zaczęła gorączkowo zastanawiać się, co robić. Budzić go i powiedzieć żeby poszedł na wersalkę? Pewnie by tak zrobiła, gdyby spacer nie ostudził trochę jej złości. Teraz jednak pomyślała, że to byłoby niemiłe. Przecież on tak słodko śpi… W końcu zgasiła lampkę i poszła do drugiego pokoju. Teraz to ją czeka noc na niewygodnej kanapie.<p>

* * *

><p>Młodą panią patolog obudził odgłos krzątania się po domu. To Sherlock, w nadzwyczajnie dobrym humorze, parzył sobie poranną kawę. Jej aromat sprawił, że panna Hooper poczuła się głodna. Wygramoliła się więc z koca, którym wczoraj musiała się przykryć, bo kołdrę zabrał wiadomo kto. Kiedy detektyw zobaczył ją taką, z rozczochranymi włosami, pogiętą koszulą nocną i niewyspaną, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Takiej Molly jeszcze nie widział.<p>

- Robisz kawę? – bardziej stwierdziła, niż spytała.

- Nie herbatę – mruknął sarkastycznie brunet. – Tobie też by się przydała – powiedział stawiając przed nią puszkę. Czy on nigdy nie myśli o innych? Przecież jak robił sobie kawę to mógł też jej, prawda?

- Musimy pogadać – rzekła lekarka, sięgając po pudełko.

- O co więc chodzi?

- Jak to o co chodzi? Wczoraj wracam i patrzę, a ty śpisz sobie jakby nigdy nic w moim łóżku!

- Ach, o tym mówisz. Po prostu pomyślałem, że skoro wrócisz późno, to przez parę godzin będę spał wygodnie – odparł ze stoickim spokojem. – Sądziłem, że potem mnie wyrzucisz i pójdę na kanapę. To twoja wina.

- Moja wina?! – kobieta nie ukrywała poirytowania. – Sherlock, czy ty siebie słyszysz?! To ty spałeś tam, gdzie nie powinieneś !

- Ale ta wersalka jest taka niewygodna- jęknął.

- Mam dość twojego ciągłego niezadowolenia! Dość, rozumiesz?! Nie mówiąc już o tym, że wpraszasz się do mnie na nie wiadomo jak długi okres, to jeszcze zajmujesz łóżko bez mojej wiedzy i masz pretensje do mnie!

- No już, już spokojnie. Dzisiaj będę spał na kanapie. Chyba, że pozwolisz mi spać na łóżku – dodał z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Molly jednak nie odpowiedziała. Poszła się ubrać i przygotować do pracy.

* * *

><p>Po powrocie z pracy lekarkę spotkała mała niespodzianka. Na stole czekała kolacja, a dookoła stały pozapalane świece. Czyżby Sherlock kogoś zaprosił? Nie sądziła bowiem, żeby to zostało przygotowane dla niej. Nigdy bowiem nie spotkała się z jakąkolwiek uprzejmością z jego strony.<p>

- O, wróciłaś! – usłyszała głos za plecami.

- Czekasz na kogoś? Ta kolacja i świece.

- Owszem.

- Mogę wiedzieć na kogo?

- Potem ci powiem. Jeśli chcesz możesz się przebrać w coś bardziej odświętnego.

- Czyli przychodzi ktoś ważny.

- Oczywiście.

Więcej nie udało jej się z niego wydusić. Poszła więc i ubrała się w prostą, ale uroczą zieloną sukienkę. Kiedy weszła do salonu zobaczyła detektywa wystrojonego w purpurową koszulę i czarną marynarkę.

- Powiesz mi wreszcie na kogo czekasz? – zapytała Molly.

- Cii… - szepnął brunet, po czym odsunął jej krzesło i wskazał ręką. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że są tylko dwa miejsca. Czyżby ona i Sherlock? Nie, to musiało wynikać z czystego przypadku.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała, usadawiając się przy stole. – To bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

- Białe, czy czerwone?- spytał, wskazując na butelki z winem.

- Białe poproszę – odparła zaskoczona.

- Pomyślałem, że zachowywałem się trochę nie w porządku – powiedział, gdy sam zajął krzesło naprzeciwko. Pani patolog była coraz bardziej zdziwiona. – Chciałem ci to jakoś wynagrodzić – rzekł, spoglądając na talerze z rożnymi rarytasami.

Molly nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Po prostu ją zatkało. Sherlock i poczucie winy? Sherlock i romantyczna kolacja? To do siebie nie pasowało. W jego oczach była jednak powaga i przekonanie. Tylko to kazało jej myśleć, że to nie kolejny eksperyment.

- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony – bąknęła , już drugi raz tego wieczoru.

Dalej kolacja potoczyła się gładko. Rozmawiali trochę o jej pracy, trochę o przyszłych planach detektywa. Nim się obejrzeli, był już późny wieczór. Kiedy skończyli, lekarka wstała od stołu i rzekła:

- Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję. Było wspaniale.

- Ja również dziękuję – Holmes również podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do niej. Kobieta, trochę przestraszona cofnęła się o krok, ale napotkała przeszkodę w postaci stołu. Nie wiedząc co ma robić, stanęła bez ruchu. – Nie wiedziałem, że można z tobą tak fajnie pogadać – kontynuował brunet, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej.

W pewnym momencie nachylił się nad nią i dotknął własnymi wargami jej ust, a ona oddała pocałunek. Czuła się nadzwyczajnie, nie umiała tego jednak nazwać. W jej życiu nigdy nie zdarzyło się coś takiego. Czuła się jakby do końca spełniona, pełna miłości. Wydawało jej się, że nie ma nikogo poza nią i Sherlockiem, a cały świat należy do nich.


	2. Chapter 2

_W tym rozdziale akcja nieco się rozwija ;). Zapomniałam dodać, że tekst powstał przed wyemitowaniem 3 serii, ale nawet po jej obejrzeniu chciałam pozostać przy tym, co napisałam :). Imię Tom zatem nie nawiązuje do postaci z serialu._

_Miłego czytania ;))._

* * *

><p>Kiedy Molly obudziła się, z radością stwierdziła, że obok niej leży Sherlock, śpiący jak dziecko. Przypomniała sobie, że to, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, nie było tylko kolejnym snem. Kolacja, długi<p>

namiętny pocałunek, a potem cały szereg zdarzeń, które działy się w ekspresowym tempie. Przypomniała sobie, jak detektyw rozpiął jej sukienkę, wcześniej sam ściągając marynarkę. Potem, nawet nie wiadomo kiedy, znaleźli się razem w łóżku.

Nad ranem to wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej w głowie lekarki, niż miało to miejsce tamtego wieczoru. Patrzyła bardziej trzeźwo na sytuację, niż podczas tych spontanicznych wydarzeń. Nie wiedziała, czy detektyw będzie uważał to za coś poważniejszego, czy za wpadkę jednej nocy i będą udawać, że nie było żadnego wczoraj.

Z tymi myślami zerwała się z łóżka, budząc przy tym bruneta. Nie zauważyła jednak tego, bo w przypływie wątpliwości szybko wybiegła z pokoju. On w tym czasie również uświadomił sobie do czego doszło wczoraj. W końcu postanowił. Może nie będzie to najlepsza wymiana zdań w jego życiu, ale musiał porozmawiać o tym z panią patolog.

* * *

><p>Niestety, kiedy wszedł do kuchni lekarki już nie było. Wyszła zaledwie parę minut wcześniej. Nieco zaskoczony tym faktem, postanowił zjeść śniadanie.<p>

Molly w tym czasie chodziła nerwowo po ulicach Londynu. Nie mogła oderwać myśli od tego, co zdarzyło się wczoraj w nocy.

W pewnym momencie usłyszała, że ktoś woła ją po imieniu. Przez chwilę myślała, że to Sherlock obudził się i postanowił dogonić, aby pomówić z nią w owej sprawie, ale po chwili zauważyła, że to nie jego głos. Rozejrzała się więc dookoła i spostrzegła Toma, swojego kolegę ze studiów. Ucieszona tym zbiegiem okoliczności podbiegła do niego i przywitała się z nim.

- Tom! Jak miło znów cię zobaczyć! Co ty tu robisz? Tyle lat minęło…

-Molly, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Właśnie przeprowadziłem się do Londynu. Mieszkam tu raptem dwa tygodnie. Nie miałem jeszcze czasu odnowić znajomości, a poza tym nie wiedziałem, gdzie szukać ciebie i innych. Nie sądziłem jednak, że spotkam cię na zwykłym spacerze.

-Ja też nie sądziłam – uśmiechnęła się kobieta. – Gdzie teraz mieszkasz? Bo ja wynajmuję kilka pokoi na Oxford Street 25 B.

- Oxford Street 25 B?! To znaczy, że mieszkamy obok siebie! –wykrzyknął mężczyzna. Dzięki temu, że był obdarzony jako takimi zdolnościami aktorskimi, lekarka nie zauważyła nieszczerości tego zagrania. On doskonale wiedział o tym, że będą sąsiadami. Przecież po to wynajął mieszkanie właśnie tam.

- Jaki niesamowity zbieg okoliczności! – pani patolog była wyraźnie zaskoczona. –Chociaż jeśli spojrzeć na to logicznie, to w takim razie nasze spotkanie nie jest niczym niezwykłym. Prędzej czy później i tak by do niego doszło – powiedziała, unosząc lekko kąciki ust.

- Wiesz co? Wpadłem właśnie na świetny pomysł! Może pogadamy sobie trochę w barze, przy jakimś drinku lub piwie? – zapytał Brown.

- Teraz? Wiesz ja… - przypomniał jej się Sherlock czekający w domu. – Też uważam, że to niezły pomysł – nie miała ochoty na tę rozmowę, więc przyjmując strategię „Załatwimy to później", zaakceptowała zaproszenie. – Znam nawet niezłą knajpkę, niedaleko stąd.

- Zatem prowadź!

Poszli więc do pubu. Gdy usiedli, Tom zamówił u barmana dwa piwa. Jak tylko brunetka zamoczyła usta w tym alkoholu o złotym kolorze i spojrzała na kumpla, przypomniały się jej czasy studiów. Kiedy to co piątek bywała na jakiejś imprezie, kiedy po sesji chodziła z przyjaciółmi oblać egzamin…. Z zamyśleń wyrwał ją jednak dźwięk telefonu.

- Przepraszam - spojrzała na wyświetlacz, obawiając się, że to detektyw zaniepokoił się jej nagłym wyjściem. Na szczęście to tylko John. – Muszę odebrać.

- Nie ma sprawy – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej. – Proponuję wyjść na zewnątrz, bo tutaj możesz słabo słyszeć rozmówcę.

Lekarka zgodnie z radą wyszła z budynku. Odebrała, a po głosie Johna od razu poczuła, że nadal ma wyrzuty sumienia.

- Tak?

- Cześć Molly – doktor wydawał się taki smutny, przygnębiony.

- Coś się stało?

- Nie… Nic. Mogę wpaść dzisiaj do ciebie? Potrzebuję pogadać.

- Dzisiaj?

- Jeśli to problem, to przyjdę kiedy indziej.

- Nie, John, no co ty. Tylko… o której?

- Nie wiem, może tak około południa.

- Około południa – powtórzyła jak echo. – Taak, koło południa będzie dobrze.

- To do zobaczenia!

- Do zobaczenia John.

Kolejny problem. Nie dość, że dziś będzie jeszcze musiała pogadać z Sherlockiem, to jeszcze musi go jakoś ukryć na czas przyjazdu Johna. Nie mogła mu jednak odmówić. Od tego jak pomogła detektywowi w imię przyjaźni, pozbawiając tym samym lekarza sensem życia, obiecała sobie, że jeśli tym razem on będzie potrzebował wsparcia, ona pozostanie na każde jego skinienie. Musiała mu jakoś odpłacić ten ból, którego sprawczynią po części była.

Gdy wróciła do środka, Tom czekał na nią z pogodnym uśmiechem. Nie pytał o to, z kim rozmawiała, tylko podsunął jej kufel piwa, którego wcześniej nie wypiła i spytał, o to jak sobie radziła przez te lata. Molly opisała mu, czym się zajmuje, gdzie pracuje i jak spędziła czas, który minął od chwili, kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli. On też opowiedział jej o sobie, o tym jak postanowił wrócić do Londynu i zacząć nowe życie.

Tak rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, aż lekarka zauważyła, że jakoś dziwnie się czuje. Nie mogło to nastąpić na wskutek alkoholu, bo wypiła tylko jedną kolejkę, a miała mocną głowę.

- Jakoś gorzej się poczułam. Kręci mi się w głowie i trochę mi słabo.

- Naprawdę? – Brown wyglądał na zmartwionego. – Może odprowadzę cię do domu?

- Lepiej nie. – Pani patolog myślała jeszcze na tyle trzeźwo, że pamiętała o tym, kto jest w jej mieszkaniu.

- To chociaż pod same drzwi. – Mężczyzna wydawał się nieugięty.

- Dobrze… Ale tylko pod drzwi – zastrzegła sobie kobieta.

Tom zapłacił za piwo, po czym wziął koleżankę pod rękę i zaczął prowadzić do domu. W chwili gdy znaleźli się zaledwie kilka kroków od jej mieszkania, straciła już swobodne myślenie i wydawała się nieobecna. Wykorzystując tę słabość, mężczyzna pozwolił sobie poszukać kluczy w jej torebce i otworzył mieszkanie.

Jak się okazało, nikogo w nim nie było, bo Sherlock poszedł kupić pieczywo do pobliskiego sklepu. Brown postanowił wykorzystać ten fakt i przeprowadzić swój plan do końca. Nie po to dosypywał do piwa tego proszku, żeby teraz się poddać.


	3. Chapter 3

_W tym rozdziale pojawi się więcej emocji, nie zawsze łatwych do okiełznania. Byłoby mi bardzo miło, gdyby pojawiły się jakieś komentarze :)). _

_Miłego czytania ;))_

* * *

><p>Detektyw właśnie wracał ze świeżymi bułkami prosto z piekarni. Nie chciał, by któryś z sąsiadów go zauważył, dlatego tak jak zawsze, nie dość, że miał swoje przebranie (którego używał właśnie do wypraw tego typu ), to jeszcze każdy ruch wykonywał niemal bezdźwięcznie.<p>

Nikt więc nie usłyszał tego, jak przekręca klucz w zamku i po cichu wślizguje się do domu. Po chwili usłyszał jak ktoś zduszonym głosem woła „Zostaw mnie! Puść!". Jego czuły słuch nie pozostawiał złudzeń. To był głos Molly. Molly, która była przerażona.

Sherlock nie zawahał się ani przez sekundę. Rzucił zakupy i z bronią w reku pobiegł do sypialni, skąd dochodził zduszony krzyk. Jednym ruchem otworzył drzwi i uderzył napastnika, który nie spodziewał się ataku. Stracił przytomność i padł na ziemię.

- Molly nic ci nie jest? Molly? – usiadł na podłodze obok lekarki, która cała trzęsła się i szlochała. – Molly, jak to się stało? Czy on chciał cię…?

- T-taak – wychlipała.

- Już, wszystko jest już dobrze – objął kobietę i przytulił, a ona wczepiła się w jego koszulę. – Spokojnie… - próbował pogłaskać ją po włosach. – Wszystko będzie dobrze…

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, aż Molly nieco się uspokoiła. Póki gwałciciel nie odzyskiwał przytomności, brunet zaprowadził ja do kuchni i naparzył melisy. Potem wrócił do sypialni i przywiązał delikwenta do krzesła. Nim zajmie się później. Na razie najważniejsza jest panna Hooper.

- Opowiedz mi teraz jak do tego doszło – powiedział Holmes siadając naprzeciwko. –Jak to się w ogóle stało, że on trafił do twojego mieszkania?

- J-ja n-nie wiem czemu on to zrobił. Myślałam, że jest inny. Był inny. Poznaliśmy się jeszcze na studiach.

Tak młoda pani patolog zaczęła opowieść o dzisiejszym spotkaniu, o tym jak nagle gorzej się poczuła i jak pozwoliła, by Tom odprowadził ją pod drzwi.

- Hmm, myślę, że ten twój „kolega" ze studiów musiał dosypać ci czegoś do twojego piwa. Skoro mówisz, że masz mocną głowę, to nie sądzę, by było inne wyjaśnienie. Ale kiedy on to zrobił? – Sherlock złożył dłonie w charakterystyczny sposób. – Wychodziłaś gdzieś w międzyczasie?

- Niee, chyba nie… Chociaż czekaj. Wyszłam na chwilę, bo zadzwonił John. Chciał się na dzisiaj umówić… - nie dokończyła, bo przerwał jej dzwonek do drzwi. – Cholera jasna! T-to on. To John! Miał dzisiaj przyjść, a-ale przez to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło z-zapomniałam ci powiedzieć. C-co robimy? - Molly załkała jeszcze głośniej.

- Chyba nic nie możemy zrobić. Trudno, trzeba będzie mu powiedzieć.

- T-to wszystko moja wina – zaszlochała kobieta. – Nie dość, że nie umiem dobierać sobie kolegów na studiach, to jeszcze dzisiaj musisz się ujawnić Johnowi. J-jestem beznadziejna.

- Hej, Molly uspokój się, to nie twoja wina. Nie mogłaś tego przewidzieć…

Dzwonek po raz drugi przypomniał o obecności Johna za drzwiami.

- Otworzę – zaoferował się Sherlock.

- N-nie lepiej, ja to zrobię. Może być szoku, widząc, że to ty otwierasz mu drzwi od mojego mieszkania – powiedziała lekarka i wstała.

Kiedy doktor zobaczył ją taką zapłakaną, z zapuchniętymi oczyma, przestraszył się nie na żarty.

- Molly co się stało?!

- W-wejdź, już po wszystkim. T-tylko uważaj, bo w środku jest ktoś, kogo możesz się tu nie spodziewać.

Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, omal nie padł ze zdziwienia. Przed nim stał jego najlepszy przyjaciel, nieżywy przyjaciel, Sherlock Holmes.

- Czy ja mam halucynacje?

- Nie John, nie masz – odpowiedzieli wspólnie pani patolog i detektyw.

- Jak, jak to jest możliwe?! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że żyjesz?! Ja, pani Hudson, Lestrade wszyscy myśleliśmy, że jesteś martwy! Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?! – John rzucił się na Holmesa, gotów uderzyć go w twarz. Zrobiłby to, gdyby nie powstrzymała go brunetka.

- Molly, to przez niego płakałaś, tak?

- Nie John, ja o wszystkim wiedziałam. To ja mu pomogłam.

- Co?! Ty też wiedziałaś?! Zaraz się okaże, że wszyscy wiedzieli, tylko nie ja! – wrzasnął i zbliżył się do lekarki. Ta, ze strachu zaczęła wycofywać się pod ścianę. On jednak, były wojskowy, był szybszy. Chwycił ją za ramiona i zaczął trząść wykrzykując:

- Miło było patrzeć jak rozpaczam po stracie Sherlocka?! Jak płaczę na pogrzebie, jak długo nie mogę dojść po tym do siebie!? No ale ty nie masz pojęcia, bo ty wiedziałaś o wszystkim! - przestał panować nad sobą i rzucił panią patolog na ścianę, a ona z jękiem opadła na podłogę.

- John, na miłość Boską, co ty wyprawiasz? To jest kobieta i to w dodatku po niemałych przeżyciach!

- O widzę, że mamy obrońcę i głównego sprawcę zamieszania! No proszę odpowiedz mi dlaczego nie dawałeś żadnego znaku życia, co?! Dlaczego pozwoliłeś, bym żył w kłamstwie?! Tak trudno było przyjść i powiedzieć „Cześć John, to samobójstwo to mistyfikacja. Wcale nie jestem martwy!"?! Tak trudno?! - wrzasnął Sherlockowi prosto w twarz.

- Przepraszam John. Musiałem zachować wszystko w tajemnicy. Nie mogłem pozwolić aby ktoś z siatki Moriarty'iego dowiedział się, że moja śmierć była sfingowana.

- No jasne, bo ja przecież zaraz bym do nich poszedł i doniósł na ciebie. Do cholery, czy ty naprawdę mi nie ufasz?! - rozległ się głuchy trzask. To rozwścieczony lekarz uderzył swojego przyjaciela.

- Co wy robicie?! - dał sie słyszeć przerażony głos pani patolog. Był on mieszanką strachu, zdziwienia i płaczu zarazem. Brunet próbował właśnie zatamować własną dłonią potok krwi wyciekający z nosa. Nie chciał iść po chusteczek, zostawiając Molly samą z nieobliczalnym Johnem.

- Przecież on to zrobił dla ciebie! Nie mógł się ujawnić, bo wtedy to ty byś zginął, razem z panią Hudson i Gregiem! On to zrobił dla ciebie, rozumiesz?!

Do Watsona wreszcie dotarło co przed chwilą powiedziała kobieta. Uspokoił się i przemyślał jeszcze raz całą sytuację. Sherlock nie mógł go poinformować o tym, że żyje, bo, bo...

- Naprawdę Molly nie trzeba było - mruknął detektyw, niezbyt zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Wolał aby ten fakt pozostał tajemnicą. Nie miał zamiaru ogłaszać tego publicznie. Ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

- Wybaczcie mi. Trochę mnie poniosło - powiedział speszony blondyn.

- Przeprosiny należą się w szczególności Molly - wtrącił Holmes, spoglądając w jej stronę. Nadal siedziała na podłodze, a jej stan nie poprawił sie ani trochę. - Nie dość, że najpierw przeżyła napad "kolegi" ze studiów, to jeszcze ty niemało się na niej wyżyłeś.

- Jak napad? O czym on mówi? - spytał lekarz patrząc na brunetkę.

- Pewien człowiek postanowił wykorzystać naszą przyjaciółkę.

- Kiedy? Gdzie? Dlaczego mi o niczym nie powiedzieliście?

- Być może dlatego, że nie dałeś nam dojść do słowa - rzucił zdenerwowany detektyw. - O! Zdaje się, że już oprzytomniał. - Z sypialni dochodził czyjś jęk.

John z przyjacielem poszli do pokoju, z którego docierał głos. Wtedy ujrzeli Toma próbującego uwolnić się z więzów, które oplatały mu ręce i nogi, przywiązując do krzesła. Po jego skroni spływała stróżka krwi, pozostała jeszcze po uderzeniu.

- Oto i nasz sprawca. Wygląda niewinnie, nieprawdaż?

- Co z nim robimy? Oddajemy policji?

- Oczywiście. Nie teraz jednak. Na razie trochę się z nim zabawimy - brunet uniósł kąciki ust i podszedł do gwałciciela. - Teraz odpowiadaj! Śledziłeś Molly, czy spotkałeś ją przypadkiem?! Wiedziałeś gdzie mieszka, czy pozwoliłeś dać szansę szczęściu?

Delikwent uparcie milczał. Nie miał powodu by mówić im prawdę. Nic z niego nie wyciągną.

- Nie chcesz mówić to nie. - Cios w twarz. Krew na dywanie. Taki był rezultat braku odpowiedzi. Nie zmieniło to jednak zachowania Toma. Nadal milczał. Kolejny cios. Znów cisza.

- John przeszukaj go. Wyjmij wszystko, wszystko co znajdziesz w jego kieszeniach. Przynieś mi to do kuchni. Nie powinniśmy zostawiać Molly samej w jej obecnym stanie. - Sherlock wyszedł z pomieszczenia i skierował się w stronę pokoju, w którym zostawili kobietę.

Zastał ją w takiej samej pozycji jak przedtem. Siedziała skulona na posadzce i ocierała łzy nadal wypływające z jej oczu. Gdy wszedł, podniosła lekko głowę, jakby ciągle bała się ataku.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał mężczyzna, z wahaniem dobierając słowa, jak gdyby nie wiedział co ma mówić.

- J-jest l-lepiej - próbowała skłamać, ale jej słowa podważył nowy wybuch płaczu.

- Chodź, usiądź tutaj - wskazał stół, na którym stała zimna już melisa. - Zaparzę ci nowej – zaproponował, patrząc na kubek. Widząc, że kobieta sama się nie ruszy, dźwignął ją do pionu i usadził na krześle. Nie stawiała oporu, wręcz przeciwnie, dała się prowadzić jak pokorna owca.

Kiedy wstawił wodę, rozejrzał się też za herbatą dla siebie i Johna. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że zakupy nadal leżą w korytarzu. Postanowił, że korzystając z chwili spokoju zaniesie je przynajmniej do kuchni. Może Molly jest głodna?

Gdy był już z powrotem i akurat stawiał filiżanki na stole, przyszedł John i położył obok nich dokumenty, klucze i wszystko inne, co znalazł w kieszeniach gwałciciela.

- Dzięki, ale nam się to nie przyda – oznajmił po przejrzeniu rzeczy należących do delikwenta.

- Jak to? To po co to wyciągałem?

- Przydałeś się na coś policji – rzekł z uśmiechem detektyw. – Te drobiazgi potwierdzają tylko moje przypuszczenia.

- Ach, no tak. Ty i ta twoja dedukcja. Nic się nie zmieniłeś, co?

- Skupmy się teraz na naszym przestępcy. Jak wywnioskowałem z opowieści Molly, nie była to przypadkowa próba gwałtu. Nie dość, że najpierw wynajął mieszkanie obok, to jeszcze miał przy sobie środek odurzający. Przeciętny człowiek nie nosi takich rzeczy w kieszeniach. Być może nie wiedział, kiedy spotka swoją przyszłą ofiarę, ale zawsze był na to przygotowany. Nie jest to jednak ktoś wykorzystujący misternie przygotowany plan. Dane osobowe, o ile się orientuję, są prawdziwe. Wnioskuję więc, że chodziło tu tylko o Molly. Nie sądzę także, by mógł szukać kolejnych. Mamy tu do czynienia z jakimś wydarzeniem z przeszłości, które sprawiło, że zrealizował swój zamysł. To by było na tyle.

- To co? Składamy zawiadomienie o próbie przestępstwa?

- Najlepiej zadzwoń po Grega. Wiem, że nie zajmuje się on takimi przypadkami, ale ta sprawa dotyczy Molly, więc lepiej będzie dla niej, jeśli to on przyjedzie tutaj, choćby z Sally, niż miałoby to zrobić jakiś dwóch niedoświadczonych funkcjonariuszy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten rozdział będzie krótszy niż poprzednie. Nie chciałam mieszać dwóch dłuższych wątków, więc będą dwa krótsze rozdziały. ;)  
>Smuci mnie jednak brak jakichkolwiek komentarzy. Nic tak nie motywuję do pracy, jak komentarze. :) Zastanawiam się, czy nie porzucić tej historii. ._.<p>

Życzę Wam miłego czytania ;)).

* * *

><p>Po upływie 15 minut zjawiła się policja. Stan panny Hooper nie poprawił się jednak. Wciąż była roztrzęsiona, ale mimo to nie chciała skorzystać z pomocy psychologa. Policjanci wyprowadzili Toma z mieszkania i odwieźli na komisariat. Obecności Sherlocka nikt jednak nie zauważył, ponieważ skrył się na ten czas na strychu. John jednak poprosił Grega, by został chwilę w mieszkaniu, a wszystko dlatego, że Holmes postanowił ujawnić inspektorowi. Nie chciał jednak robić tego przy wszystkich, a szczególnie przy Sally. Nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać jej złośliwych komentarzy w stylu: „Patrzcie! Świr ożył!". Gniew Watsona wystarczył mu aż nadto.<p>

Lestrade, po tym jak został za wcześniejszą namową Johna, czuł się nieco zbity z tropu. Co prawda, czasem miewał w pracy jakieś przypadki, kiedy chodziło o wykorzystanie seksualne, ale tylko wtedy, gdy chodziło o seryjnego gwałciciela. On też częściej zajmował się szukaniem przestępcy, a nie rozmową z poszkodowanymi. Teraz jeszcze dochodziło to, że ofiarą była Molly. Ta Molly, na którą zawsze można było liczyć w potrzebie. Ta Molly, która zawsze umiała pocieszyć w chwili załamania. Ta Molly, która była w końcu jego przyjaciółką.

To właśnie sprawiło, że nie wiedział gdzie się podziać, podczas gdy Watson zniknął w kuchni, a pani patolog nadal kuliła się na podłodze. Stał więc w przejściu i myślał o całej sprawie. Tok rozważań przerwał mu dopiero doktor, zapraszając na herbatę. Mężczyzna poszedł z nim, bo wypicie ciepłego naparu było mu bardzo na rękę. Czuł, że w towarzystwie Johna lepiej zrozumie całą sprawę.

Kiedy znaleźli się w kuchni, siedząc przy stole, zaczęli od omówienia całego zdarzenia. Tak naprawdę to Lestrade teraz miał dowiedzieć się o dokładnym przebiegu wydarzeń. Zanim jednak je poznał, były wojskowy zaczął rozmowę posługując się niezbyt składnymi i nieco dziwnymi zdaniami.

- Powiedziałem Molly, żeby spróbowała zasnąć, bo nie chciałem, aby przeżywała to znowu.

- Znowu? John o czym ty mówisz? Czego ma nie znowu przeżywać?

- Greg, bo to jest trochę zawiłe, bo to zobaczył ktoś, kto teoretycznie nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

- O czym ty do cholery mówisz?

- Nie chciał się od razu pokazywać, bo mógłby wywołać spore zamieszanie, a on… nie chce go wywoływać. Bo on niezbyt lubi sensacje, chociaż w sumie zależy jakie, no bo wiesz jeśli one…

- Dość już tego! O kim ty gadasz? Czy to co mówisz ma jakikolwiek sens? – inspektor nie krył poirytowania.

- Nie miej do niego pretensji. Miał racje, kiedy mówił, że to dość zawiła sprawa – usłyszał głos za plecami. Mógł on należeć do jednej tylko osoby – Sherlocka Holmesa.

Lestrade odwrócił się i nie wierzył własnym oczom. Przed nim stał słynny detektyw-doradca, w swoim nieśmiertelnym długim płaszczu.

- żliwe. Przecież widziałem twoje ciało. Byłeś martwy. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce.

- A jednak. Jak widzisz jestem wśród żywych. Mała niespodzianka, nieprawdaż?

- Sherlock, ty… - policjant wyciągnął ku niemu ramiona i uściskał jak dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela. Holmes nie był do końca na to przygotowany, ale nie stawiał oporu. Lepsza taka reakcja, niż Johna. – Brakowało nam ciebie w Scotland Yardzie – kontynuował z uśmiechem. - Nawet Sally trochę tęskniła, chociaż za nic by się do tego nie przyznała.

- Dobrze, dobrze, dość tych czułości – Watson starał się, aby najpierw rozważono to, co teraz najważniejsze, mianowicie sprawę Molly. – Pamiętajcie, że nie po to tutaj jesteśmy.

- John ma chyba racje. Jest sprawa do omówienia.

Zasiedli przy stole i dwóch przyjaciół zaczęło opowiadać o tym, czego byli świadkami. Greg nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Holmes przez kilka ostatnich tygodni był w Londynie, a szczególnie, że przechował się na strychu panny Hooper, albo w jej mieszkaniu. Po tym, jak brunet z blondynem zakończyli swoją relację, inspektor został postawiony przed kolejnym, niezbyt łatwym zadaniem. Sherlock z Johnem poprosili go bowiem, aby to on przesłuchał panią patolog.

- Wiecie, ja normalnie nie zajmuję się takimi sprawami. Jeśli chodziłoby o jakieś morderstwo, czy jego próbę, to mógłbym z czystym sumieniem poddać się całej procedurze.

- Ale tu chodzi o Molly. Wiesz jaka on jest, prędzej zatai część prawdy, niż opowie ją komuś w stylu Andersona. – Detektyw był stanowczy. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by ten cały Tom wyszedł z tej sprawy bezkarnie.

- Zobaczę co da się zrobić. Na razie i tak muszę wracać do pracy. Jeśli mam dopilnować tego, aby to zgłoszenie poszło na moje biurko, naprawdę nie mogę zostać dłużej. Zadzwonię do was, jeśli będziecie potrzebni do złożenia zeznań.

Lestrade dopił swoją herbatę, po czym włożył kurtkę i wyszedł z mieszkania.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten rozdział będzie bardzo krótki, ponieważ nie chciałam łączyć kolejnych wątków z tymi, w wyniku czego wyszło to co wyszło.

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze ;))

Miłego czytania :))

* * *

><p>Panią patolog zbudził nad ranem dźwięk komórki.<p>

- No nie… - mruknęła. Dzisiaj akurat miała na popołudniową zmianę, ale osoba, która próbowała się z nią skontaktować, najwyraźniej miała zamiar zniszczenia pięknych planów związanych z jako takim wyspaniem się. – Wycisz ten telefon Sherl…

Cisza przerywana jedynie melodyjką dzwonka przywróciła pannę Hooper do rzeczywistości.

- O mój Boże! – krzyknęła, zrywając się z łóżka. Chociaż wygląd trochę temu przeczył, jej umysł pracował już na naprawdę wysokich obrotach. Wszystko zaczęło układać się w sensowną całość. Jednak wywody nad tym, co miało miejsce, uparcie przerwał kolejny sygnał dźwiękowy.

- Halo?

- Cześć Molly… Ja… chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że… pojutrze o 13.00 jest… pogrzeb. Wszystkie… dokładne informacje… wysłałem ci na… na maila.

- Pogrzeb… - powtórzyła bezmyślnie. – Tak… Na pewno będę.

- To do… zobaczenia.

- Do zobaczenia John.

Zbyt dużo myśli kotłowało się w głowie lekarki. Wiedziała już, że rzeczywistość nie przedstawia się w najlepszych barwach. Wyrzuty sumienia przeistoczyły się do olbrzymich rozmiarów i zaczęły przytłaczać duszę kobiety. Próbowała się tłumaczyć sama przed sobą, udowodnić, że nie mogła tego przewidzieć. Raz chciała być asertywna, raz chciała nie być marionetką w rękach detektywa. Skąd miała wiedzieć, że przyniesie to aż takie skutki? Teraz jednak było zbyt późno na rozważanie co by się stało, gdyby. Już nic nie dało się zrobić. Sherlock był martwy, a do tego przez nią. Przez to, że zachciało się jej nie być dziewczyną na posyłki.

Od tamtej chwili często płakała. Jej zapuchnięte oczy, nieudolnie przykryte makijażem sprawiały, że koledzy z pracy posyłali jej współczujące spojrzenia. Litowali się nad nią, nieszczęśliwie zakochaną w Geniuszu-oszuście, po którym teraz nosiła żałobę.

Płacz zawsze utulał ją do snu. Sny natomiast były z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej nieprawdopodobne. Bo gdzie się doszukiwać logiki, czy realizmu w Sherlocku, który żył, na dodatek dzięki niej, a potem przyrządzał romantyczną kolację, na której był wyjątkowo miły? Holmes przecież nigdy nie był w stosunku do niej miły, chyba że czegoś potrzebował. Poza tym, dlaczego nagle zjawiał się Tom, którego nie widziała tyle lat, z niecnymi zamiarami wobec niej? Po co wynajmował obok mieszkanie, skoro mógł się obyć bez tego? W ogóle dlaczego Tom miałby być gwałcicielem?

Sny pani patolog były coraz dziwniejsze, ale przynajmniej dawały ulgę, zapomnienie. Pozwalały przenieść się w świat, gdzie wszystko było prostsze, a w razie niepowodzeń zawsze mogła liczyć na wsparcie detektywa. Choć na pozór wydaje się to być niemożliwe, to śniąc, panna Hooper nie zdawała sobie sprawy z nierealności wydarzeń. Dlatego ranek zawsze przynosił smutek, niespełnione nadzieje, marzenia, chociaż to on zazwyczaj niesie światło oraz radość po mroku i grozie nocy. Sny były najlepszą ucieczką od rzeczywistości – miały masę zalet, a tylko jedną wadę - kiedyś się kończyły. Idealnie maskowały niedoskonałości świata, pozostawiając złudzenie perfekcji i harmonii.

Molly jednak była na tyle roztropną przedstawicielką płci żeńskiej, że nie pozwalała, aby jej wyobraźnia panowała nad rozpaczliwą teraźniejszością. W końcu nie była dzieckiem, a o życiu wiedziała już naprawdę sporo. Nie chciała iść na pogrzeb, ale wiedziała, że musi. Musi pożegnać ukochanego, zobaczyć jak znika pod ziemią. I tak sama w domu nie czuła się dobrze, płakała praktycznie cały czas, nawet w pracy, więc nie wstydziłaby się tego również na cmentarzu. Przecież na pogrzebach płakać nawet wypada.

Jej rozmyślania przerwał kolejny telefon. Tym razem to Mike dzwonił, by przekazać wiadomość o nagłym wypadku autokarowym i obowiązku niezwłocznego stawienia się w szpitalu.

-Wy chyba nigdy nie dacie mi pospać dłużej – mruknęła sama do siebie pani patolog i ruszyła stronę łazienki.


	6. Chapter 6

_Na początku chciałam przeprosić za przerwę w pisaniu. To co jest tutaj było już z dawna obmyślone, ale kiedy Wena brak, to nic poradzić nie można. _  
><em>To ostatni rozdział tego czegoś :). Mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się Ktoś, kto pozostawi po sobie komentarz, o który bardzo proszę ;)<em>

_Co do samego rozdziału, to jeśli kogoś zawiodłam to bardzo przepraszam, ale tak już miało być._

_Miłego czytania ;))_

* * *

><p>Dzień był pochmurny i deszczowy. Ludzie tłumnie chowali się pod parasolami, które jako nieliczne wypełniały szary świat ciepłymi barwami i bogatymi wzorami. Molly szła po zmokniętej ziemi cmentarza, co jakiś czas przeklinając po drodze wybór butów. Raz po raz zapadała się w miękkiej breji, z trudem wyciągając obcasy z błota. Wiatr wdzierał się pod niedopięty płaszcz, powodując poczucie zimna i dreszczy. Po policzkach spływały łzy, co chwila ocierane wierzchem dłoni. Drzewa pochylały gałęzie, jakby składając hołd zmarłemu. Dookoła szli inni żałobnicy, równie mokrzy i zziębnięci. Nie było ich wielu, większość to długoletni przyjaciele rodziny, lub samego nieboszczyka, którzy nie dali się oszukać gazetom i mediom.<p>

* * *

><p>Gdy wszyscy zaczęli się rozchodzić nawet nie drgnęła. Stała i patrzyła tępo na grób. Trzymała ją tam jakaś niewiadoma siła, która kazała jej stać i się nie ruszać. Nie było już łez. Było osłupienie. Dotarło do niej, że z tą oto chwilą rozdział jej życia z udziałem Holmesa został zamknięty. Chociaż wcześniej wiedziała o jego śmierci, dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że to już koniec wielkiego detektywa. Nie będzie przychodził więcej do kostnicy, nie usłyszy więcej jego przepięknego głosu, ani lekkich, sprężystych kroków, które zawsze poprawiały jej humor. Geniusz właśnie zniknął pod ziemią, a razem z nim zostały pogrzebane wszystkie uczucia jakie kiedykolwiek do niego żywiła.<p>

Nikt nie przerywał jej toku myślowego. Pani Hudson i dr Watson również stali w milczeniu, niby obok siebie, ale jednak wszyscy byli daleko, gdyż każdy podążał własną, inną drogą poprzez wspomnienia. Smutek i pustka w duszy młodej kobiety przerodziły się w złość. Tą samą, która była jej towarzyszką od kilku dni, kiedy to obwiniała sama siebie. Czuła, że ma jedno ludzkie życie na sumieniu i na nic zdawały się zapewnienia, że nie mogła przewidzieć skutków swojego wyboru...

Nagle z rozważań wyrwał ją John. Spytał zdławionym głosem, czy wszystko w porządku i czy nie odprowadzić jej pod bramę cmentarza. Zrozumiała, że lekarz chciałby zostać przez chwilę sam, więc szybko zapewniła, że sama trafi (co nie brzmiało zapewne zbyt przekonująco w jej obecnym stanie) i skierowała się szybko w stronę głównej alejki. Gdy dotarła do jej skrzyżowania, zwolniła i dalej szła powoli, z uwagą i skupieniem stawiając każdy krok. Nie mogła iść szybciej, wiedziała, że im bardziej się oddala od grobu, tym bliżej jest przymusowego powrotu do normalnego życia. Takim sposobem dotarła do bramy. Jeszcze raz obejrzała się za siebie, by pożegnać zmarłego, gdy jej wzrok przez przypadek padł na duże, rozłożyste drzewo o grubym pniu. W jego cieniu przez chwilę mignęła jej burza czarnych loków i postawiony płaszcz kołnierza, na co omal nie krzyknęła. Ten zarys nie mógł należeć do nikogo innego! Pomyślała jednak, że to może oczy odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa od nadmiernego płaczu, przetarła więc mgiełkę zalegającą od łez ręką. Więcej nic już nie zobaczyła. Zaraz poczuła narastającą złość. Wiedziała, że to jej mózg próbuje ją oszukiwać, aby pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Wściekła pędem ruszyła ku ulicy, omal się nie przewracając.

* * *

><p>Od kilku dni prześladowało ją to, co zobaczyła na cmentarzu. Raczej to, kogo na nim ujrzała. Ten obraz ciągle powracał. Próbowała szukać jakiś sensownych wytłumaczeń, ale wszystkie wydawały się równie śmieszne, jak to, że Sherlock w ogóle żył. Nic nie miało sensu. Może tylko to, że poczucie winy wzięło górę nad rozumem.<p>

Z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Miało być odwrotnie, z czasem miała zapominać. Jednak wszystko przybrało inny obrót. Zamiast zostać zapomniane, wydarzenia te coraz bardziej zajmowały głowę kobiety. Nie pomagała praca, nie pomagał jej brak, nic nie dała samotność, ani towarzystwo. Za każdym razem potrafiła znaleźć gdzieś jeden mały drobiazg, który automatycznie łączył się ze wspomnieniem detektywa. Od czasu do czasu widziała w miejscach publicznych długi, ciemny płaszcz i już chciała pobiec za jego właścicielem z okrzykiem „Sherlock!", ale zazwyczaj wtedy dana osoba ukazywała swoją twarz, której do Holmesa było daleko. Podobnie było z czarnymi lokami. Nagle większość przechodniów nosiła czarne, kręcone włosy, jakby na złość pani patolog. A może po prostu zaczęła zwracać na nich szczególną uwagę?

Trwało to już dziesięć dni. Dziesięć najgorszych dni w całym jej życiu. W co drugim przechodniu płci męskiej widziała Sherlocka. Nie mogła nad tym zapanować. Czego by nie zrobiła, wszędzie miała detektywa przed oczami. Nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Chciała z tym skończyć, ale nie potrafiła. Było to silniejsze od niej. Nie wiedziała co począć. Nie mogła tak dłużej żyć.

* * *

><p>Ten dzień był wietrzny, ale nie zimny. Słońce grzało mocno, a podmuchy wiatru dawały przyjemne uczucie chłodu. Minął miesiąc od śmierci Sherlocka. Miesiąc, w ciągu którego nie zaznała ani chwili spokoju, czy wytchnienia. Wszystko działo się jak w jakimś sennym koszmarze. Była tylko jedna różnica, ten koszmar nie był snem. Wszystko miało miejsce w rzeczywistości, tu i teraz.<p>

Nawet przypadkowy obserwator stwierdziłby, że coś jest nie tak. Molly nie radziła sobie z problemem. Nie mówiła o tym nikomu, bo do kogo miałaby się zwrócić? Nigdy nie nawiązywała zbyt wielu przyjaźni, nie miała też w zwyczaju dzielić się z innymi własnymi kłopotami. Być może wcześniej nie miała ich na tyle poważnych, by komuś się z nich zwierzać, a teraz nie umiała znaleźć przyjaciela na tyle zaufanego, żeby rozmawiać z nim o swoich utrapieniach. Została sama, tylko ona i jej problem. To, że była silną kobietą, nie znaczyło, że potrafiła wytrzymać taką próbę. Bo niewielu by potrafiło.

Postanowiła zrobić to tak samo jak on. Był jej ukochanym, kimś dla kogo codziennie z uśmiechem chodziła do pracy. Nie z jej winy nie odwzajemniał uczucia. Po prostu oddał całe swoje serce pracy, która pochłaniała go jak nikogo innego. Po jego śmierci, której była po części sprawczynią, nie funkcjonowała normalnie. Bo kto może funkcjonować normalnie po stracie jedynej naprawdę bliskiej osoby?

Stała dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie stał wtedy on. Wiatr rozwiewał jej rozpuszczone włosy, a płaszcz podążał ich śladem. W dole byli ludzie, większość szła gdzieś spiesznym krokiem, nie bacząc na to, co dzieje się wokół nich. Taksówki co jakiś czas zatrzymywały się pod szpitalem, trąbiły klaksony, zmieniały się światła. Na dole trwał zwykły dzień, pełen pośpiechu, szumu, gwaru...

Nie chciała dłużej czekać, wiedziała, że nic jej to nie da. Jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w dół, a potem tylko zamknąć oczy, skoczyć i poczuć, jak twarda płyta chodnika zderza się z ciałem. Ostatni raz zerknęła na ulicę, gdy nagle usłyszała znajomy głos:

- Stój Molly! Nie rób tego! Jesteś w błędzie! Nie wiesz wszystkiego! Molly zaczekaj proszę! - Sherlock we własnej osobie stał na chodniku i krzyczał do niej, by nie skakała.

- Molly, nie daj się oszukać własnemu mózgowi - powiedziała powoli kobieta. - On próbuje cię okłamać nierzeczywistymi obrazami. Skończ z tym, nie możesz dać się oszukiwać.

Zacisnęła oczy, spod których wypłynęły łzy. Od kilku tygodni miała depresję, jej umysł wciąż zżerały myśli o śmierci Sherlocka. Swoją winę zaczęła nazywać zabójstwem, które z każdym dniem coraz bardziej przytłaczało duszę młodej pani patolog. Teraz znów pojawiły się omamy w postaci detektywa, tym razem krzyczącego do niej przed śmiercią. Nie wytrzymywała już tego psychicznie.

- Nie daj się zwieść - powtórzyła, po czym zacisnęła mocniej oczy i skoczyła. Jeszcze przez kilka sekund czuła jak leci w dół i uderza o ziemię...

Nie widziała już jak Sherlock przebija się przez tłum ludzi, spiesząc jej na pomoc. Pomoc, która i tak na nic już się nie przydała.

**KONIEC**


End file.
